world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110714aceniasami
09:23 GT: Acenia knocks on the doorframe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 AA: "Come in!" 09:25 GT: Acenia enters the room. "Hi Sami! You sure missed some adventure..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 AA: "Yeah, I heard! Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about it. I just looked over this staff Mari got from the adventure." 09:26 GT: "Oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: She finds herself a spot on the floor to sit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 AA: "Yeah. Actually, sitting is probably good, it's sort of big stuff." 09:27 AA: "Okay, so me and Maenam looked over the staff dealie, and we figured out that this ghost wizard serial killer dude had used Blood majjyks to bind the souls of the witches he killed to their own skulls, and that's how he was using their powers." 09:28 GT: "That's pretty creepy..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 AA: "Somehow he got the power to do that from the first witch he preyed upon. She was a blood player." 09:28 GT: "Ohh. Blood seems scary..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 AA: "Hmm. It CAN be....and certainly Maenam is creeped out by it. But....you know, it can be used for bad things, but it's also like....the Power of Friendship. Right?" 09:29 GT: "There's a flipside to everything, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 AA: "But Maenam used her own magic to let us talk to the spirits of these girls." 09:30 AA: "Or rather, this girl. Apparently they weren't different people, just different parallel versions of the same girl every time." 09:30 AA: "That is to say, the Witch that this creep targetted has always been the same witch." 09:30 GT: "Ooh. Wait..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 GT: "Eehhhh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 AA: "Witch of Blood, Witch of Heart, Witch of Light....Witch of Void..." 09:31 GT: "Well, I've only been in this game, so that's not right." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 AA: "Well you were the last one he targetted." 09:32 GT: "I don't know." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 AA: "According to the one I talked to, Heart, you are the only Acenia he's targetted who managed to escape." 09:32 AA: "He got eleven Acenias before you. In eleven different timelines." 09:33 GT: "Halloween is supposed to be fun and happy... Also! I don't even dream on Prospit! What was he thinking!? He's an awful tactition, that Bothwell..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 GT: tactitian* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:34 AA: "Yeah....bad guys are like that sometimes. They go to a lot of trouble to do things that could've been accomplished a lot easier if they had just worked together with people and been nice." 09:36 GT: "No, I mean, I am upset that he did such a convoluted thing rather than, say. Ambushing me here in the puppy slums and eating me here. I wouldn't have ever guess that. But NOOOO we gotta be all egotistic and leave out a big magic book of hints and follow the legend of the wizard of Bothwell. Oohhh spooky." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: guessed* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 AA: "Yeah, that's another thing about Villains--they're super theatrical, and super egotistical. They don't just want to win, they want everyone to KNOW they won, and in the most dramatic way possible." 09:45 GT: Acenia frowns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 AA: "But yeah. They said they think you should have the staff. Personally, I agree, but I had already promised Mari I would give it back to her. But I sent it back with a note explaining that the girls who died to make it were all you, and that by rights it should be yours." 09:47 GT: "So if they're all me, from different... uh..." She scratches underneath the brim of her hat. "Timelines? I guess... Can I talk with the other me's?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 AA: "You would need to get the staff back. And probably get Maenam to 'open the channel' so to speak." 09:52 GT: "Well... I killed Mari's dad on accident, so I don't think she'll give back a bunch of dead me's." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:52 AA: "Oh....you mean Dean?" Sami's mood turns dark as if reliving a bad memory. 09:52 AA: "But she said he's alive again, right?" 09:53 GT: "He's a sprite!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:53 AA: "Oh....of course. So's my dad, actually." 09:53 AA: "He didn't die though. He just touched the sprite when I asked him not to." 09:53 AA: "Now he's all sparkly and doesn't wear a shirt. It's mortifying." 09:54 GT: "Ehehehehe." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:01 GT: "This is all really hard to process though." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:02 AA: "Yeah, I know what you mean. This game likes to spring completely ridiculous surprises on us like this." 10:05 GT: Acenia sighs Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:06 AA: "I don't know if I can really say it gets EASIER, but....you get better at dealing with it all." 10:06 GT: "I should get back to studying, at any rate." She sticks out her tongue, "They might be me, but it doesn't really affect me that much, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:08 AA: "I guess. But they said the staff turned into a broom and they thought it'd be best in your hands. I did have another thing to mention though." 10:09 GT: "Oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 AA: "They told me that....Light, I think it was....got a broom from the Sami in that timeline and it turned out to be cursed by the Horrorterrors and ended up attacking her." 10:09 GT: "Oh! Should I..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 GT: She uncaptchalogues it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 AA: "So I think I should take back the broom I gave you just in case, and if you get another broom I can try to just enchant that with Breath to let you fly on it." 10:10 AA: "I'm sorry about this. I feel like such a jerk taking back a present like this. I just don't want you getting attacked." 10:10 AA: "And I don't think they'll attack me." Sami looks genuinely sorry. 10:10 GT: "It's okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:10 GT: "Things happen!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:10 AA: "Yeah. They do. But like I said, if you get or make another broom of your own, I'm more than happy to enchant it for you!" 10:14 GT: "I should totally enchant my own broom! SWEEP AWAY!" Acenia makes a sweeping motion. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:24 AA: "Heh. Yeah, I can give you some tips in that. Maybe it's a better idea anyway." 10:24 AA: "I don't know if Void can make a broom fly though." 10:24 AA: "But we can certainly try." 10:24 GT: "Can it void gravity?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:24 GT: Acenia grins Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:25 AA: "Heh. Thinking outside of the box in how you use your Aspect is one of the real tricks to becoming really good at this game! You're learning!" 10:33 GT: "Maybe!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧